


С добрым утром

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, i may or may not wrote this just for the sake of osamu's tiddies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Для тех, кто не может уснуть под одним одеялом.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 14





	С добрым утром

**Author's Note:**

> 🎧 seventeen — home;

Из-под одеяла высовывается нога, и сразу же прячется обратно, туда, где теплее. Зябкое ощущение разливается по всему телу, пробирает до самых костей, — и это, к сведению, только начало осени, а отопление в квартире ещё не дали. 

Осаму ёжится и укрывается одеялом с головой. Нос закладывает от холодного, застоявшегося воздуха, в горле немного першит, но ближайший стакан с водой стоит на прикроватном столике — чтобы до него дотянуться, нужно приловчиться и вытащить руку, а вместе с ней, возможно, и остальную часть туловища. Поразмыслив над этой безотрадной перспективой, Осаму заключает, что он ещё слишком молод и стакан воды не стоит того, чтобы замёрзнуть насмерть.

Осаму кашляет, шмыгает носом и пытается согреться. Ворочается каких-то пару секунд, отчаянно пытаясь найти удобное положение, пока, наконец, не скукоживается в позе эмбриона. На соседней подушке недовольно бубнят проклятия, после чего шуршат простынями и прижимаются горячим животом к спине, пуская по ней мурашки.

— Угомонись... — бормочет хриплым голосом Суна, слепо нашаривает лицо под одеялом и тянет Осаму за щёку.

Осаму в свою очередь отмахивается, хватает Суну за запястье и перебрасывает его руку себе на плечи. Телу сразу становится теплее. И почему он сразу не додумался, что согреться можно гораздо более приятным способом? 

Суна со вздохом придвигается ближе — губами жмётся к затылку, а ноги лениво переплетает с ногами Осаму, двигая коленом между бёдер. Осаму ворчит: пятки у Суны ледяные, а ведь он только согрелся. В ответ ему прилетает молчание. Суна дышит неглубоко: его грудь слегка поднимается, прижимаясь к лопаткам Осаму, а затем опускается, и где-то там под кожей пока ещё тихо колотится сердце. 

Осаму гладит большим пальцем ноги чужую пятку, сам тоже пытается уснуть, дрейфуя на волнах сладкой полудрёмы. Под одеялом становится жарко, но если сейчас он пошевелится, то только потревожит сон. Он помнит, что будильник должен зазвенеть через полчаса — в семь утра это кажется роскошью.

— Извините, а вы не могли бы дышать как-нибудь потише? — разрывает тишину Суна.

— Прости, — бросает Осаму шёпотом и прижимается губами к его длинным пальцам, словно хочет загладить вину.

Но возмущения на этом не прекращаются.

— Верни одеяло.

«Сам же раскрываешься ночью», — думает Осаму.

Но одеяло всё-таки уступает. И сразу же жалеет об этом, потому что его бескорыстной добротой тут же нагло пользуются, оставляя ему только маленький кусочек одеяла, едва прикрывающий его причиндалы.

— Эй.

Осаму в долгу не остаётся: тянет одеяло за краешек со всей силы и восстанавливает вселенскую справедливость. Суна морщит нос от холодка, пробежавшего по голой пояснице.

— Ты дашь мне сегодня поспать? — последняя часть предложения сливается с продолжительным зевком. За спиной слышится шорох — Суна, наверное, трёт глаза спросонья. 

— Только если ты не будешь забирать одеяло, — предупреждает Осаму и поворачивается к нему лицом.

Суна распахивает глаза уже шире и отрывает голову от подушки.

— Я не… Ты разбудил меня посреди ночи и разговаривал во сне!

— Да? И что же я говорил?

— Думаешь, я помню? Нёс какую-то чушь, что у тебя онигири подгорают.

— И?

— А потом смеялся и всё трогал моё лицо.

— Вот такого я точно не делал. И кто бы говорил, ты сам меня чуть из кровати не вытолкал.

Осаму хмурит брови, но больше от предчувствия чего-то нехорошего, что кроется во взгляде Суны, который кривит губы в ухмылке и прячет руки у него под мышками.

— Даже не думай.

Вместо предупредительного «Рин» из горла вырывается сдавленный смех, после чего Осаму дёргается всем телом и вертится как юла, пытаясь сопротивляться. Суна оказывается глух к его протестам: он по-хозяйски взбирается на него сверху, повисая над ним словно коршун, и щекочет именно в те места, где Осаму чувствительнее всего. 

— Соседи услышат! 

— А мне всё равно, — нараспев протягивает тот и мажет пальцами по рёбрам. 

— Нет, правда, мне уже хватит!..

— Ты должен понести наказание.

— Я же уже извинился!

Из-под одеяла они давно раскрываются — оно лежит где-то на полу, скомканное, как и простыни на матрасе, и Осаму слабо понимает, дрожит ли он сейчас больше от холода или от смеха. 

Он не замечает, когда именно резкие, напористые движения меняются на более плавные. Обессиленно выдыхает, чтобы затем обмякнуть на подушке, и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, как Суна гладит его по ложбинке чуть выше солнечного сплетения. Осаму беззвучно охает, когда тот хватает его под грудями и припадает губами к соску: играется с ним немного, ласково очерчивает ареолу и идёт языком вверх, к кадыку.

— Тебе на работу вставать не надо?

Суна замирает. Лицо его морщится так, словно он наступил на таракана.

— Умеешь же ты настрой испортить, — бормочет он и так и остаётся лежать у Осаму на груди.

Его волосы торчат в разные стороны, но на ощупь они мягкие и легко проходят сквозь пальцы. Наверное, это всё новый кондиционер с запахом бананов. Суну хочется поцеловать, но до макушки Осаму не дотягивается. Поэтому он собирает тёмно-коричневые пряди за ушами и начинает массировать кожу головы подушечками пальцев, медленно поднимаясь вверх. Кажется, спонтанный массаж Суне приходится по вкусу, он даже жмурится от удовольствия.

— Кофе, — говорит Осаму. — Тебе сделать?

— Напополам? — мычит Суна. 

— Как обычно.

— Ладно, — согласно кивает он, — только в этот раз сделаю я. 

Из тёплой постели их вынуждает встать будильник — в противном случае, они бы наверняка встали только к обеду и позавтракали в то время, когда у нормальных людей заканчивается ланч. Осаму шоркает в ванную, набирает немного зубной пасты и водит щёткой по зубам, измеряя шаги в направлении кухни. Заходить передумывает — останавливается на пороге, прижимаясь боком к дверному косяку, и взъерошивает волосы. 

Гейзерная кофеварка сушится возле раковины, на обеденном столе лежит "Кафка на пляже", дочитанный до середины. Суна шарится по верхним шкафчикам, чтобы найти банку с молотым кофе и засыпать пару ложек в фильтр. Заливает воду в кофеварку неторопливо, словно весь процесс приготовления кофе для него — это какой-то особый вид медитации. Из одежды на нём только домашние шорты.

— Мне без сахара, — неразборчиво напоминает Осаму.

И разглядывает полуголую спину, плавно двигаясь вдоль линии позвоночника.

— Чёрный, как твоя душа? — не оборачиваясь, уточняет Суна.

— С молоком, — Осаму мотает головой и указывает носом на холодильник. — Соевое на полке снизу.

— Заказ принят.

Осаму разворачивается, но передумывает и замирает на полушаге.

— Кстати, — вспоминает он и снова заглядывает в проём, — я душ хотел принять.

И, благо, Суна намёк понимает.

— Без меня не начинай.


End file.
